


50 Question's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: Roman and Dean have secretly been dating for 5 years, and have even managed to get married without their fans knowing about it. But what happens when a well known magazine get's in touch with them one day, asking if they'd do a joint interview?





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few of these answers are direct quotes from Dean and Roman. See how many you can pick out!

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/108197044-50-questions)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

They've been together for more than five years and are now happily married, but WWE Superstars Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose weren't always as open about their relationship as they are now.

''We never intended to make our relationship public'' Roman admits as he settles down to talk with us, with his spouse Dean closely by his side

''At first we tried to keep it as quiet as possible'' he continues ''New relationships are exciting and your just beginning to get to know each other in a whole different way to how you did before. It's sacred and we didn't want anything to get in the way of that''

It's understandable with how public their jobs are. In this 21st century, social media obsessed age, it can be hard to do anything without everyone knowing about it and having an opinion on it.

''At first I was total against even doing any interviews'' Dean confessed as he lovingly fixed his husbands tie

''But being in such an amazing relationship with someone that's always there for me really helped me change my mind. Because ultimately it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as we're happy then nothing else matters''

''Which lead us to being here today'' Roman added as he quickly pecked his husband on the lips ''I think as a same sex couple, in the public eye, it's important for us to be out there you know. To let everyone know that you can be happy no matter what your sexuality is.''

And off course we jumped at the chance to be one of the first to get an exclusive interview with The Power Couple of WWE. Join us as we ask ''50 Couple Questions'' that everyone wants to know the answer too.

==========================================================

1\. Who made the first move?

 _R:_ _For a long time, Dean and I were working side by side. We were very unselfish with how we worked together in so many different regards. We looked out for each other. The Shield, we were just iron-clad brothers in black. So feelings went undeclared for a long time._

 _D:_ _We both felt the same way, but neither one of us wanted to admit it and potentially ruin what we already had._

 _R:_ _Then it started to get to the point where we had to be around each other all the time. I never wanted to be away from him. He's very intriguing and the more I got to know him, the more I fell for him and eventually one day it just happened._

_D: At first we were in our honeymoon period. We couldn't get enough of each other. Then we settled down and just naturally morphed into what we have now. It's still like a little bit surreal for me. It's weird that it's so regular for me now; being together._

==========================================================

2\. Who said 'I love you' first?

_R: I fell for Dean before he fell for me, and I definitely think that I was more comfortable with saying it than he was too, but that speaks to past experience I think._

_D: I didn't have a great upbringing. My parents weren't around that much. They both worked, so I never felt that much love from them. I know that they were doing their best, and what they needed to do, but it's hard for me to open up and trust people_

_R: I remember saying to him ''You know I love you right?'' and I think he answered me with something like ''That's nice'' obviously it wasn't what I wanted to hear from him but I knew about his past so I allowed him time and one day he eventually said it back to me._

==========================================================

3\. How often do you fight?

_R: When we fight it's usually over little things and it usually get's resolved pretty quickly_

_D: I'm quite messy_

_R: And I'm a neat freak so that sometimes causes tension and we are both alpha males too so sometimes we clash, but ultimately it always works out. No relationship is perfect and I don't think there's any such thing as a 'perfect couple'_

_D: All you can do is try, relationship's don't come with manuals, you've got to talk things out. Communication is key._

==========================================================

4\. Whose the big spoon/little spoon?

_R: Oh I am most definitely the big spoon_

_D: But I'm not small or unmanly at all, just so you know_

_R: He hates admitting to being submissive in any way, including being the little spoon_

[Roman looks over at Dean and smiles at him fondly]

_D: I refute that_

==========================================================

5\. What nicknames do you have for each other?

_D: Ro is the worst with nicknames_

_R: I can't help it, they just slip out_

[Interviewer: What do you call him?]

_R: Um baby boy but it's sometimes babe or-_

_D: I just call him Ro_

_R: He does call me something else but I don't think it's appropriate for me to say_

[Dean smirks slightly]

==========================================================


	2. 6-10

==========================================================

6\. Whose the better cook?

_R: I'm half Italian so food was a big deal in my house growing up. I learnt a lot from my mum, just watching her in the kitchen_

_D: I burn everything_

_R: He does try though, don't you babe?_

_D: Growing up, my father worked out of state, so me and my sister pretty much learned how to do things by ourselves. We managed to survive but the food was pretty bad_.

_R: If he had his way he'd just live on twinkies_

_D: There are three things in this world that will survive a nuclear explosion. Twinkies, cockroaches and Me!_

==========================================================

7\. Who remembers anniversaries, birthday's, special occasions?

_R: Oh most definitely me. My father didn't acknowledge special occasions or anniversaries, that was very much my mother's job. So I always promised myself that if I ever got into a serious relationship or got married. I'd make a point of remembering and doing something on a special day._

_D: To be honest I always forget. Not intentionally or anything, just because our lives are so hectic and busy. He's amazing really. I don't know how he does it_

__

==========================================================  

8\. Your favorite thing to do together?

_D: Apart from sex?_

_R: Dean!!_

_D: What!! She asked_

[Roman looks at the interviewer apologetically before addressing his husband quietly ''I think I'll answer this one babe'']

_R: We try to have a date night whenever we can. Which can be hard sometimes because our days off can be pretty random. There always nice and I think it's important to have those kind of nights, no matter how long you've been together for_

[Dean looks up at Roman with a playful smile ''I still think my answer was better'']

==========================================================

9\. Who 'wears the pants' in the relationship?

_R: I think relationship's work best when no one wears the pants. So I'd say we were pretty equal in that regard_

_D: Plus were both very strong-minded when we want to be so this works best for us I think_

==========================================================

10\. Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked!) and who wears pajamas?

_R: Dean has a habit of sleeping naked_

_D: I'm a naked sleeper_

_R: Especially after a tough night at a house show or after one too many drinks. But you know I'm not complaining_

[''Pervert'' Dean mumbles]

==========================================================  


	3. 11-15

=============================

11\. Who takes a long shower/ who sings in the shower?

_R: Dean sings pretty much 24/7 and if he's not singing he'll be humming some random tune so......_

_D: Ro definitely takes longer in the shower though. He uses all the hot water!!_

_R: Well I have got a lot of hair so -_

_D: No excuse_

=============================

12\. Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?

_D: Roman's the early bird_

_R: Yeah, Dean's not a morning person at all. And he's really grumpy in the mornings too_

[''Well not all of us are gifted enough to wake up and look as good as you do every morning'' Dean says as Roman smiles at him lovingly]

_D: Some of us need our beauty sleep. I know I do!_

_R: Nah you look just fine to me babe_

[Dean shrugs]

_D: That's true I suppose. I am naturally beautiful. Like a newborn baby dear, you know?_

=============================

13\. Who takes the longest to get ready?

 _D:_   _Oh definitely_ _Roman! He actually cares about what he looks like and what other people might think of his appearance. Where as I on the other hand couldn't give a damn. As long as I'm comfortable, I'm happy_

_R: That's why I'm wearing a suit today and he's not_

[Dean looks at Roman, frowning slightly ''What's that suppose to mean?'' Roman: ''Nothing I'm just pointing it out'' Dean: ''Whatever'']

Interviewer: I think he look's great

 _D: Thank you!!_ [Dean looks over at Roman ''See! at least _someone_ appreciates the effort I put in this morning'']

_R: By effort he means actually bothering to wash his hair and trim his beard after I pointed out to him that he may have his photo taken at some point_

=============================

14\. Who's the social media addict?

_D: I just don't get the whole social media thing. Being connected to everybody on such a superficial level like that. It's not really for me_

_R: For me, it's mainly just to connect with both Dean and I's supporters, and for people that are showing a mad amount of love for us._

_D: Believe it or not but there are still a lot of people out there that are no okay with me and Ro being in a relationship_

_R: It's true. Everyone has an opinion. That's just a crazy part of this world now. You can type things on the internet. You have no credentials in any area and just get on your smart phone and write whatever you want, and that's why I keep my social media pretty closed. I don't really care to read anybody's Twitter. I don't care what you're eating for breakfast or where you just went. I don't care what Dolph Ziggler is doing or that Seth Rollins worked out. I don't wanna watch a video of Cena power cleaning you know.''_

=============================

15\. Who is the most romantic?

_D: Ro has done a lot of romantic things over the years, but I'd say I'm more consistently romantic_

_R: I'm more of a small gestures type of guy. I write him little love notes, make him breakfast in bed when he's felling ill, have a bath waiting for him after a long day. You know, thoughtful little things that I know he loves_

_D: Where as I'm more of a holding hands, PDA type of guy._

_R: A lot of people don't believe it about him, but he's a softy really_

_D:_ [Dean look's around before leaning towards the interviewer] _Don't tell anyone though. I've got a reputation to uphold_

=============================

 


	4. 16-20

=============================  

16\. Who buys cereal for the prize inside?

_D: I've got quite an impressive collection of cereal prizes. I've got like every color of those plastic spoons you can get that double up as a straw_

_R: He never uses them though. I don't see why he collects them_

_D: Well for one. There cool! Beside's you never know when we could have kids come over and visit. A lot of our friends have kids_

_R: I suppose_

_D: Plus plastic spoon straws and kids mean I'm the best uncle ever!!_

=============================

Interviewer: That actually leads nicely to my next question

17: So could we be hearing the pitter patter of tiny little feet any time soon?

_D: I know that Ro would love to have kids someday_

_R: When I was a kid, my dad was doing the same thing I am now, which meant my mother pretty much raised me and my siblings by herself, so I never had a strong male role model growing up, apart from my brother off course. That's important. So at an early age I knew if I had children that I would be in my kids life no matter what. So they never had to deal with any of the issues I had to as a youth._

Interviewer: So maybe in a few more years then?

_R: I think probably when our careers are slowing down a bit more. Then maybe we could talk about kids_

_D: I think he'd make a great Dad though. He's such a mother hen_

=============================

18: After being in a relationship for several years. What made you get married?

_R: I don't think it was anything in particular. After a while, I'd say maybe 2 or 3 years, Boyfriend just seemed fleeting and it just didn't sit right with where our relationship was at the time. So it just kind of happened_

_D: We didn't do the whole engagement thing or anything, we just got everyone together one day, didn't even tell them why and then turned up and were like ''Oh by the way this is our wedding''_

Interviewer: How did everyone react?

_D: They were pretty cool about it. I mean a lot of our friends are mutual, so they knew us well enough to kind of laugh it of and go along with it_

_R: The most traditional we got with it was to tell everyone to dress formally and we both [Roman gestures between Dean and himself] turned up in suits._

_D: Yeah A lot of people dream about a big wedding in some exotic location, but I'm glad we did it the way we did. It was fuss-free and suited us perfectly I think_

__

=============================

19\. Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?

_R: I'm the listener for sure. Dean's got a very busy mind and sometimes he'll talk for hours about nothing in particular......._

_D: Actually I'll have you know that everything I say is important_

_R:_ [Roman looks at Dean, trying his best to suppress a smile] _Dean can talk for the universe!_

 _D:_ [Dean turns around to face Roman ''Well I don't hear you ever complaining'']

_R: That's because there is a lot power in listening_

_D: How do you work that out!?_

_R: Listeners are learning things. Why do you think detectives are so good at their jobs huh?_

=============================

20\. Who is the book worm?

_D: I spent two months in a jail once.......in a small, little Mexican border town, with only a book for company. I think some guy before me left it there or something, and I must have read that book about 10 times over. After I got out, I realized that I actually quite liked to read and I've kept it going since_

_R: He still borrows book's out from library's_

_D:_ [Dean turns around to look at Roman ''Nothing wrong with that! I mean that is what there for'']

_R: Yeah but people just don't go to library's anymore do they? I mean not with modern technology. I don't know why you don't just get a kindle_

_D:_ [Dean turns to look at the interviewer] _Okay first of all I have no idea what a kindle even is and second of all I don't care what other people are doing. I'm Dean Ambrose and I do things my way. If I want to go to a library and take out a few books, I will_

_R: Yeah but babe the only problem with that is you actually have to take them back within the deadline or you get fined_

_D_ : [Dean shrugs] _Not my problem I'm so busy_

[Roman rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he laughs to himself]

=============================  


	5. 21-25

============================= 

21\. Do you have any interest's or hobbies?

_D: Fishing and break-dancing_

Interviewer: What about you Roman?

_R: I can dance, if I want to, if the music's right.....but I kinda jive more, like Dean_

_D: I do not Jive!! I'm an amazing dancer_

[Roman turns his head to look at Dean, smiling fondly]

_R: He's a PHENOMENAL dancer!!, a great singer and an EXCELLENT storyteller_

_D: Now he's just trying to butter me up!_

=============================

22\. Who wakes the other one up with kisses?

_R: Like I said, Dean is not a morning person, so I'm usually the first up. He's super grouchy first thing as well-_

_D: I am not!_

_R: You are babe. You walk around like a zombie for about an hour and then after you've had a coffee and something to eat your fine_

_D: I'm just don't see the point in getting up early. If I tired, I sleep. Simple as that!_

[Roman shakes his head slightly as Dean folds his arms across his chest]

_R: As I was saying. I'm usually up first so I'll brew the coffee and then go and get Dean up. Sometimes with kisses, and sometimes with something else_

[Dean turns his head to look at Roman, smiling brightly as Roman arches a suggestive eyebrow at him]

=============================

23\. Who gets the most jealous?

_D: There's three things we are good at. Fighting, Drinking and making women fall in love with us!_

_R: I have a certain effect on women, you know? Uh I don't even know why._

_D: But it's cool. It never get's to out of hand. Ro definitely attracts more women that me but I've never had any reason to be jealous or possessive._

_R: Yeah in real life I don't really get hit on that much. It's really just, I'm sure it's the camera's or something, they must capture me at a flattering angle, I don't know?_

_D: We find it funny, we joke about it quiet a lot_

=============================

24\. Do you remember the first thing you said to one another?

_R: Oh wow, what a question!! I think it was something boring like ''nice to meet you'' or ''how's it going?''_

_D: I remember being shocked that he didn't run away from me though. Back in development [FCW], when I walked into a building, the seas parted. I was like Moses; a dog with rabies. Nobody wanted to get within 10 feet of me._

_R: Some of the guys backstage would come up to me and be like ''Why you hanging out with Ambrose? You know he's crazy right?'' But I figured out pretty quickly that he was just hiding behind his character to protect himself_

_D: I definitely had my guard up. I was weary of anyone knew. I had a tough life growing up and I didn't trust anyone. So for Roman to actually want to get to know me was strange, but I kinda enjoyed it. I didn't realize it at the time, but I needed that. I needed someone to talk to and confide in_

=============================

25\. Who does most of the cleaning?

_D: We're not home all that often, probably two days a month at the most, so we don't really stay at home long enough to make a huge mess or anything_

_R: Oh but he makes a mess of our hotel rooms! I'm always picking his clothes up off the floor_

_D: No one asked you too though_

_R: If I don't, someone, usually me, trips on it!!_


	6. 26-30

=============================  

26\. Who has the most embarrassing taste in music?

[Roman grimaces as he points at Dean]

_D: I like grunge music, I'm from that era, I'm from the 90's you know. I like a bit of everything music wise. I dig country. Old school country though_

_R: Yeah Dean definitely has the most embarrassing taste in music. Some of the stuff I've heard him sing along to over the years will haunt me for the rest of my life_

=============================

27\. Who was your favorite wrestler growing up?

_D: Bret ''The Hitman Hart''. I loved Bret when I was growing up, he was the man. I didn't like Bret cos he was the biggest or anything, he was a cagey son of a bitch and he'd always put over how technical he was or how much endurance he had and that was always very impressive to me._

_R: [Hart] is the best. Do you know what I mean? Being there every single day, wrestled for 30 minutes every single night, unbelievable technician. I believed in everything he did and said. And, to this day, he's a great mentor and an unbelievable conversation guy._

=============================

28\. Does your work ever interfere with your relationship?

 _R:_ _It's was definitely tough at first when the Superstar shake-up happened and we ended up on separate brands, which meant that we didn't get to see each other as much as we wanted to, but you quickly learn to adapt_

 _D:_ _And if anything, it made our relationship that much stronger, cos when we did see each other it was that much more special, you know?_

 _R:_ _With us both being in such a frantic and fast-paced job, it's important to make time for each other, no matter how busy we are. We always prioritize each other over everything else, and I think that's part of the reason why our relationship has lasted so long_

=============================

29\. What's your favorite Romantic movie?

[Roman scrunches up his face, making an unpleased expression]

_R: I don't watch no Romantic movies, Mad Max, now there's a Romantic movie_

_D: Well he says that, but there was this one time when we watched Titanic_

[Roman glares at Dean]

[Dean turns to look at Roman ''What?'']

_D: Anyway, we were watching Titanic and he cried at the end, it took me nearly half and hour to calm him down_

_R: That NEVER happened by the way!!_

_D: *mouths silently* It Did_

=============================

30\. Who swears more?

_D: Not a lot of people believe this about me, but I'm not actually a huge swearer. Ro, however has got one hell of a potty mouth_

_R: I tend to only show it when I'm around my friends and family though. In public and around my folks I'm a gentleman_

_D: I can swear but I usually do it without really knowing, you know, I just drop it into general conversation_

_R: And I've got to feel super comfortable around someone, really let my guard down before I start with the cuss words_

=============================

 


	7. 31-35

=============================  

31\. Who goes all out for Valentine's Day?

_D: Valentine's Day is just an excuse to make money!_

[Roman looks at Dean, shaking his head before turning to face the interviewer]

_R: Ever the romantic_

_D: What I don't get is why have a certain day in the year for it? I mean, if you love someone, shouldn't you show them all year round, not just on one day?_

_R: I see your point babe, but for me it's an excuse to spoil you, love you all the more, you know?_

[Dean smiles at Roman, shrugging his shoulders]

_D: Well when you put it that way_

=============================

32\. Who likes seeing the other wearing their clothes?

_R: Ah. That would be me!! Dean wears my clothes quite a lot and I admit that I like seeing him in my clothes, it's cute_

_D: Cute!?_

_R: Yeah you look cute in my clothes, there a bit big on you and it's cute how my shirts sometimes slide off your shoulder cos there too big, it's hot_

_D: Now hot I like. I can deal with hot. Cute on the other hand-_

_R: Alright. Seeing you in my clothes is hot. Happy now?_

_D: Very_

=============================

33\. Who hogs the covers/ Who loves to cuddle?

_R: Dean fidgets a lot in bed, and when he's asleep he tosses and turns non-stop until he wakes up in the morning. So he definitely hogs the covers._

_D: But you're naturally a warm blooded person, so it's not like you need them anyway_

_R: And we live in Florida so I usually just let Dean take the covers, or if he kicks them off during the night, I'll just spoon him instead. He's a secret cuddler_

_D: I'm a sleep cuddler_

=============================

34\. Who fusses over the other when they're sick?

_D: Like I mentioned before, Roman is a huge mother hen. So if I'm sick, he'll fuss over me like mad_

_R: I just hate to see him sick that's all, and if I can do something to make him better I will_

[Dean smiles mischievously]

_D: Oh he makes a great nurse_

[Roman glares at Dean ''What do you mean nurse? Do I look like a woman to you?'']

_D: Well he says that, but there was this one time when we went to a fancy dress shop and bought this really cute-_

_R: NEXT QUESTION!!_

=============================

35\. Who kills the spiders?

_R: We don't need to kill any spiders in our house. We're both so big and intimidating, the spiders don't dare come near us_

_D: Spiders. There like damn ghost's man. One minute they can be on the wall or ground and the next they'll be gone. But you can guarantee their be hiding somewhere out of sight, watching you from a distance. Judging. Silently planning their next move_

_R: Dean's not a huge fan of spiders_

_D: Who is! Like I said, their sneaky_

=============================    


	8. 36-40

=============================  

36\. Who wins the stuffed animals at the carnival for the other one?

_D: Well first of all. I don't need or ever ask for stuffed animals. If I do end up with one however, it's because Ro took it upon himself to win it for me_

_R: That's true. Dean never asks me for anything like that, but I'm competitive and if I see that something can be won, I'll play the damn game until I win the biggest prize there is_

_D: We've got quite the collection of stuffed animals in our spare room_

_R: Dean wanted to get rid of them but I'm collecting them for when we have kids one day_

=============================

37: Who texts/rings to check how their day is going?

_R: Dean's a bit of a technophobe so it's usually me who has to ring or text first_

_D: I know how to use a phone though! I always reply...._

_R:_  [Roman turns his head to look at Dean ''Yeah but it's always several hours later and phone's are about your limit babe]  _This one time I was showing Dean how to use the laptop and the screen froze and he asked me how that was possible when it was 90 degree's outside_

 _D:_ [Dean shrugs] _It's a perfectly reasonable question!_

=============================

38\. Who is the dirty talker?

_R: I've got a potty mouth on me but I'm telling you, some of the stuff that come out of Dean's mouth sometimes......._

_D: And he loves every second of it_

=============================

39: Who likes to eat healthy/ Who loves junk food?

_D: Roman's the health freak where as I pretty much eat whatever I want_

_R:_   _But there's a reason for that. Before I got into wrestling I was a professional football player and was about 15lbs heavier than I am right now. I was encouraged to be as big as I could back then and I learnt pretty fast that sugar and fat went straight to my stomach, thighs and ass. So I'll enjoy fast food now and again but I've gotta watch what I eat. I'm not as genetically gifted as Dean. He can pretty much eat whatever he wants without putting on any weight._

_D: I always try and encourage Ro to let go and just enjoy himself when it comes to food though. Especially during the holiday's. I mean if you can't enjoy yourself during the holiday's when can you?_

=============================

40: Height difference and age difference?

_D: I'm 6'4 and am an inch taller than Ro_

_R: But I've got the weight advantage. I'm 265lbs and Dean's 225lbs_

_D: And he's only a year older than me at 32 but sometimes he acts like a middle aged man. I've lost count of the amount of times he told me not to do something over the years_

_R: That's because Dean can act like a damn teenager sometimes and I've got to make sure that he doesn't get us into too much trouble, especially in public_

_D: It's called having fun_

=============================  


	9. 41-45

================================================

41\. Who sweats the small stuff?

_D: Oh Roman for sure! He's such a worry wart_

_R: No. I'm just level-headed and like to plan ahead. Dean likes to be spontaneous, and although it can be fun sometimes, it just irks me, I can't help it_

_D: Like I said before. He's a middle aged man disguised in a 32 year old's body_

================================================

42\. Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?

_R: Well we don't get to travel together as much as we used to anymore but whenever we do we'll take turns_

_D: Yeah if Ro's had a particularly hard night or is bruised up pretty bad, I'll drive and vise versa_

_R: Yeah we don't sweat the whole driving thing. Whoever feels up to it does it. Dean is the worst passenger though!!_

_D: No I'm not_

_R: Yes you are!!_

================================================

Interviewer: You said before that you plan to have kids in a few years so I'm going to ask you this one out of interest

43\. Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?

_R: I feel like I would be the responsible parent for sure. Dean would probably encourage or initiate our kids bad behavior_

_D: He's right I probably would. But It's a good cop/bad cop kinda thing. You've got to have balance and kids need discipline as well as fun so I think it would be okay._

_R:_  [Roman turns to Dean ''Trust you to try and condone bad behavior'']

 _D:_ [Dean shrugs ''I don't know what your talking about'']

=============================

44\. Who is most likely to carry the other?

_R: Ah. Now that's where my weight advantage comes in handy. If I want to I can just scoop Dean right up, throw him over my shoulder and carry his lazy ass to the bathroom when he doesn't want to get up in the mornings_

_D: Which is totally unfair by the way *Dean pouts*_

_R: Why is it though?_

_D: Because if I'm tired you should let me sleep. Simple_

_R: And I do when we've got nothing to do, but when we're working I have to otherwise we'd be late for everything_

_D: Nah you do it to be mean_

_R:_  *Roman shakes his head, smiling slightly*  _Okay babe whatever you say_

=============================

45\. Who can't keep their hands to themselves?

 _R: That would be me, but can you blame me, I mean look at him!_ [Roman gestures to Dean]

_D: Ignore him, he's trying to be charming_

_R: Nah I'm serous! His waist is insane. I mean his proportions are crazy. He has such a sexy waist. It's so small and I can pretty much wrap one of my arms all the way around it. I love it but Dean hates it._

_D: It's true. Most woman would love to have a waist my size but I hate it. It's for sure one of my biggest body hang-ups_

=============================


	10. 46-50

46\. Interviewer: Right. So i'm going to ask this one to each of you individually

Dean. What is your favorite thing about Roman?

 _D: That tribal tattoo of his is pretty sick_  [Dean shrugs]

[Roman turns to Dean, shaking his head in disbelief ''Um maybe ask me and then come back to him after'']

Interviewer: Ok. Roman What is your favorite thing about Dean?

_R: Well there's a lot of things about Dean that I like. He's got these cute dimples and love the way his hair get's all curly when it's dry_

[Roman glances at Dean, smiling lovingly at him as he begins to blush]

_And he get's really shy and embarrassed when anyone pays him a compliment. He's a whole body blusher and I think it's adorable. I've already said about his waist but yeah, that's something else I love about him. But apart from the physical. He's a really fun guy to be around, he's hilarious and smart and definitely keeps me on my toes._

Interviewer: Dean? What about you?

_D: Uh_

[Roman places his hand on top of Dean's, lacing their fingers together ''He needs a little encouragement when it comes to being as he calls it ''mushy''

_I like his eyes, and his long hair, it's always so soft and shiny and I like to run my fingers through it when it's wet. He's also really ripped, but he where's a vest in the ring and no one see's it, and I like that, cos it's something only I get to see you know? Oh and he's got a decent sized dic-_

_R: DEAN!!_

[Dean turns his head] _''What? She asked so i'm answering!''_

_R: Um maybe just move on to the next question_

====================================================

47\. Interviewer: Let's go with the opposite then

What's your least favorite thing about one another?

 _D: Ah now that I can answer!!_ [Dean smiles mischievously at Roman]  _He has the worst fashion sense!! Everyone thinks that he's a really sharp dresser cos they only ever see him in suits, but he's Dad jeans and socks and sandals re-offender._

_R: Well at least I don't snore!! You're so loud some nights that I struggle to get to sleep_

_D: Well that's what you get for waking me up all the damn time!_

_R: Whatever_

====================================================

48\. Who would wear the ''If lost return to....'' t-shirt/ Who would wear ''I am....''t-shirt?

 _R:_  [Roman lets out a laugh]  _I've actually threatened to buy these t-shirt's before. Dean has a habit of wandering off without telling me, especially in crowded places. So I'm often left to talk to myself, until I notice he's gone._

_D: I just get bored easily that's all. And I sometimes lose track of time_

_R: I took him to a theme park once_

Interviewer: How did that go?

_R: Let's just say we won't be going back._

Interviewer Why, what happened?

_R: Dean wandered off and I was looking for him everywhere. After about am hour I gave up and made my way to the parking lot. Dean was hunched over by our car. Puking his guts out_

Interviewer: Oh no

_R: Yeah. Turns out he had gone on a load of rides and the corn dog, fries and large soda he had before hand, ended up repeating on him!. I would definitely wear the ''I am......'' t-shirt._

====================================================

49\. Who goes overboard when it comes to Holidays?

_D: I had a cactus Christmas tree once. It was quite young and tall but I wrapped some lights around it and it looked awesome_

_R: Dean's not a big fan of the Holidays_

_D: It's true, i'm not but it's only because I never really had great experiences of Holiday's growing up. I never got any candy at Halloween. I never went trick-or-treating. Santa Claus never came for me you know? I never got any presents at Christmas_

_R: When we moved in together I made sure to make every Holiday special from them on. It's not about age or belief's, it's about fun.We go all out now. We decorate the house together, make a load of food, have people around. I think I'm slowly changing Dean's opinion on Holidays_

_D: He is. I'm not so bitter and cynical about Christmas anymore and I'm starting to enjoy the Holidays for what they are. I'm learning to just let go and enjoy them for what they are._

__

=====================================================

50\. Interviewer: And Finally. What does the future hold for the two of you?

_R: Well no one knows for sure what the future holds but I hope that Dean and I will be together for a long time to come._

_D: Well I'm glad he said that cos' I've got my claws in him, he ain't getting rid of me. I've managed to find the one person on planet fucking Earth that could ever put up with me. And I ain't about to let him get away from me now!_

_R: I think we're both in that place in our career and life now as well where we're no longer seeking approval or validation from anyone. We're doing what we love and we're getting paid for it . Life doesn't get any better than that._

_D: Yeah and to be able to work with kids, and be an inspiration to others is such a blessing and I think we're both so content with our life's right now. So as far as the future goes. As long as we can obtain this happiness I think we'll be okay._

_R: I think the future is whatever we want it to be_

 


End file.
